Ahikoru
Ahikoru, formerly known as Shikama Nara, is a mysterious shinobi, using his skills as a mercenary. After the meeting of Doujinn, Ahikoru became one of his Imperial Gatekeepers in Fubukigakure, watching over the Cave Zone. Background Ahikoru was born as Shikama Nara, the son of the then head of the clan. He was deemed a prodigy within his first few lessons of the clan’s hiden, as he quickly became skilled in the ninja art. This proved to be a curse for him, as those around him grew nervous and jealous of his quick build up, as by now he was mastering high level techniques of the clan. Wanting to expand his skill set, he proved himself worthy to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique, which he used to protect his clansmen. This wasn’t enough for them, as he was feared to be showing a dangerous growth in power. He was abandoned by his friends and clansmen, and began to act on his own. On a night of a full moon, he felt someone speaking to him, telling him to retrieve his true power. Listening to the voice, Ahikoru followed his guide where he found a weapon cloaked in darkness, the Zarikoa. Once he touched it, the once kind hearted shinobi began to be possessed by darkness. This power awakened his true feelings, and his strength was boosted by his suffering by his clansmen. After he allowed the sword to fully manifest within himself, he struck his sword into the earth and caused destruction to the whole area. He fled the village, disappearing to Kumogakure. Once there, he introduced himself to people as Ahikoru, leaving his clan behind for good. He sought out a master to teach him kenjutsu, when he met an extremely powerful man. He proved he could handle any teaching, and within three years he mastered kenjutsu and how to create Black Lightning to an extent. Ahikoru then used his power to kill his master, and fled once again. He became a mercenary to survive, using his skills to catch his prey. Doujinn caught wind of a rouge Nara Clan member with extraordinary abilities, and decided to capture him. After toying around with the Emperor, Ahikoru quickly accepted Doujinn’s invitation to Fubukigakure. Doujinn had granted him something he had always wanted; someone who believed in him. After meeting the whole team, he was given a seal by Doujinn, who made him the Imperial Gatekeeper of the Cave Zone. He began to be called the God of a Thousand Shadows, and watches over the Two and Four Tails. Personality Ahikoru is a self conscious shinobi. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. ZK also seems to hide the sadistic tendencies shared among his teammates, as he focuses on his work and making his Zone prosper. He is overprotective of his team, especially Doujinn. Appearance Ahikoru wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Ahikoru bears a mark that can activate his Curse Seal Sage Transformation. Below it, Ahikoru seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Ahikoru wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard. Abilities Nature Transformation Nara Clan Hiden Ahikoru is a direct clan member of the Nara Clan, which granted him access to the secret technique of his ancestors. He was quickly deemed a prodigy due to his quick rise in skill. His hiden allows him to manipulate his own shadow, along with shadows of those and things around him. Flying Thunder God Technique Ahikoru learned this in order to increase the speed and range of his abilities. This also helped him save chakra by being able to decrease usage of his sacred kenjutsu techniques. He didn't learn how to use this until his master taught it to him, believing he would use it for the good of Hidden Leaf. The Flying Thunder God Technique is a Space-Time Ninjutsu created by the Second Hokage, which allows the user to instantaneously transport themselves to a previously marked location. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki) to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object and the distance of the location dictates the amount of chakra required. The marking formula never disappears from a marked target. Ahikoru honestly uses this jutsu as needed, which isn't often. Kenjutsu Ahikoru is the owner of Zarikoa, a blade designed to manipulate shadows in the hands of a Nara Clan member. The sword can change into a living shadow, thus giving it a form of intangibility and versatility in fighting. The sword was originally designed to give the clan a special way to fight incase their chakra was somehow halted. The next stage of the blade can only be absorbing senjutsu linked to either the Day or Night time. Midnight Hunter Midnight Hunter is an ability granted by Ahikoru's Zarikoa blade, which is noted to only be granted by those who can manipulate shadows. Combining the physical attribute of Earth Release, as well as the spiritual attributes of Senjutsu and Yin Release. The user gains an aura of chakra that leaks from the previously released curse seal, which enhanced the manipulation of shadows. As the curse seal allows intangible and transformation of the body as a shadow, the Midnight Hunter takes the body to a whole new level. Known as Zarikoa Art, the following are the techniques/ abilities that can be used. Zarikoa Art: Yin Fusion Used in both curse seal and Midnight Hunter modes, the user is able to absorb their shadow, and switch between both, fully and partially. This grants the user a form of intangibility and strength. Zarikoa Art: Shadow Performance While inside their shadow, the user is able to split up into several separate shadows, working as a full unit. This grants the user a more versatile range in escaping or in battle. Zarikoa Art: Union Performance The user enters their shadow and fuses with the opponent, thus gaining control. The user is also able to pull the opponent inside the shadow, due to connecting.